La rose et le feu
by Katniss Han 72
Summary: La rébellion de Baratheon a débuté, et la maison Feuerbach doit s'organiser. Le père d'Alexander compte sur lui pour aider au mieux le roi Aerys II Targaryen. Rosalia, quant à elle, ce qu'elle veut c'est la liberté mais à quel prix ?
1. Chapter 1 : arrivé et départ

**Chapitre 1 :**

 _Rosalia: Port-Réal_

Un relent de poisson me réveilla. Le bateau s'est arrêté de tanguer. Nous sommes arrivés. Je sortis de ma cale. En descendant du bateau, je remercia encore une fois le pirate qui m'a aidée à fuir Meereen.

J'étais esclave pour un riche marchand d'épice, là-bas. Un jour, j'en ai eu marre de me faire maltraitée et humiliée. Alors une nuit sans un bruit, je me suis glissée dehors et j'ai couru jusqu'au port où, par bonheur, j'ai pu me faufiler dans une cale d'un bateau.

Mais quelques jours, plus tard, le propriétaire du navire, un vieux pirate, m'a trouvée. Il n'a rien dit, juste que nous allions à Port-Réal. J'ai supposé que cette ville faisait partie de Westeros.

Heureusement, pour moi j'ai eu la chance de côtoyer une interprète grâce aux activités de mon maître, enfin de mon ancien maître maintenant. Je n'ai pas eu de regret en quittant Meereen. Je n'avais pas d'amis là-bas, ni de famille. Ma mère est morte sous les coups d'un client qui penchait sévèrement vers l'alcool. J'avais six ans. Le marchand d'épice m'a trouvée et m'a prise comme esclave. J'ai longtemps attendu pour que mon père vienne me chercher, mais personne n'est venu. Je ne sais pas qui est mon géniteur sûrement un client de ma mère.

Me voilà donc à Port-Réal, avec une robe qui autrefois a dû être blanche, mais qui aujourd'hui est presque entièrement noire. Je n'ai ni nourriture ni quoique ce soit pour en acheter. Je suis encore plus démunie qu'avant mais au moins je suis libre. Et qui sait, ma chance va peut être tournée.

Je déambule parmi les étales de poissons et de légumes. Je pense que je me trouve dans l'une des parties les plus pauvres du pays. Des enfants volent sur les étalages, provocant la colère de nombreux marchands. Des femmes réclament quelques pièces, leur nourrisson dans les bras. Des ivrognes tanguent au milieu des rues. Plusieurs m'ont abordée, m'obligeant de les repousser.

Il est vrai que je suis attirante. Je suis grande et musclée comme il le faut. Mes longs cheveux noirs bouclés cascadent dans mon dos, faisant ressortir le teint cuivré de ma peau et mes grands yeux océans.

Alors que je tournais à un coin de rue, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années avec un ventre de buveur de bière, m'aborde :

Une jeune fille ne devrait pas se promener seule dans cette partie de la ville.

Je prends peur et me retourne pour le fuir:

Attends, je ne te veux aucun mal. J'aide les jeunes filles dans ta situation.

Comment aurait-il pu avoir idée de ma situation ? J'accélère le pas. Il courre presque derrière moi en soufflant.

C'est le pirate qui t'a amenée ici qui m'a dit que tu venais de Meereen. Tu es une esclave, n'est ce pas ?

Il a dit tout cela en valyrian, ma langue maternelle. Je m'arrête net, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il allait me proposer.

Que dis-tu d'un bon repas ? En échange, tu feras la vaisselle. Ensuite, on parlera un peu de la vie à Port-Réal.

En guise de réponse, mon ventre gronde. Je suivis le gros monsieur, toujours sur mes gardes.

* * *

 _Alexander: Fieldsunny_

Carl porte un coup vers la droite que j'esquive sans mal. Il retente vers la gauche mais je suis plus rapide, et le désarme, alors qu'il tombe sur les fesses. Je l'aide à se relever. Carl est de trois ans mon cadet, mais cela n'empêche qu'il est doué pour le combat, même si je le bat à chaque fois.

Soudain, quelque chose s'agrippe dans mon dos ou plutôt quelqu'un qui se retient à ne pas rire aux éclats. Je tourne très vite sur moi- même, provoquant le fou rire de ma petite sœur. Je la fait descendre et nous rions tous les deux.

Violette me ressemble, comme moi elle a les cheveux blonds et les yeux verts. Alors que mes traits se sont affinés, elle a le visage rond d'une enfant de huit ans. Nous ressemblons à notre mère qui est, malheureusement, décédée, suite à une maladie des poumons, lorsque Violette n'était encore qu'un bébé. Quant à Carl, c'est le portrait craché de notre père, bruns, les yeux marrons et bâtis tout en muscles. Nous appartenons à la maison Feuerbach, souverain de Fieldsunny, quelque part entre Harrenhal et Port-Réal. Notre famille est très riche et nous sommes respectés pour notre modestie.

Mon père m'appelle. Je sais qu'il va me parler de la rébellion de Baratheon. Quand j'arrive auprès de lui, il me parle de la bataille de Cendregué et de notre victoire. Il dit qu'il ne faut pas sous-estimer Baratheon. Si cette bataille a été gagné c'est seulement parce que Baratheon a été privé de ses alliés, Lord Eddard Stark et Lord Jon Arryn.

Dans ce conflit, nous faisons allégeance à Aerys II Targaryen, rien de plus normal, c'est notre roi. Mon père continue à parler de stratégies militaires que j'écoute avec peu d'attention puis il en vient au plus important :

Il faut que tu ailles, à Port-Réal, Alec. Va te renseigner auprès de la Main, si il faut des troupes supplémentaires vers Accalmie. J'ai entendu dire que les Tyrell vont y faire un siège. Et je veux savoir les futurs décisions du roi sur la rébellion. Pour le bien de tous, il faut que cela cesse!

Bien, Père. Je me mets en route dès maintenant, juste le temps de seller mon cheval. »

Peter, le garçon d'écurie, m'aide à seller Hippolyte mon étalon alezan. Je prends quelques vivres à la cuisine, seulement quelques kilomètres séparent Fieldsunny de Port-Réal. Et me voilà donc, chevauchant bride abattue vers la capital de Westeros.


	2. Chapter 2 : rencontre

**Chapitre 2 :**

 _Rosalia : Port-Réal_

J'ai suivi le gros monsieur jusqu'à chez lui. Sa maison est sombre et, il faut le dire franchement, pas très bien entretenue. Il m'a mis à réchauffer, quelque chose qui ressemble à du ragoût. Ce n'est pas très bon mais je suis trop affamée pour jouer les difficiles. Tandis que je mange, l'homme m'examine ouvertement. Son regard me gêne mais je suis trop heureuse de manger pour dire quoique ce soit.

L'homme, comme je l'ai déjà dit, a un ventre de buveur de bière. Il a une épaisse tignasse noire et grasse sur le sommet de la tête. Ses yeux ressemblent à deux petits trous noirs. Il a le nez retroussé, un peu à la manière d'un rat. Et il a comme manie de caresser sa barbe noire hirsute.

Après avoir fait la vaisselle comme convenu, je m'assoie en face de lui. Il me parle, tout d'abord de la situation de Westeros. Il y a des batailles un peu partout dans le pays, forçant les civils à se mettre à l'abri ailleurs. Il y a rébellion menée par un certain Robert Baratheon. Le prince aurait enlevé sa fiancée. Le roi actuel Aerys II Targaryen est devenu fou depuis son enlèvement.

Comme durant toute guerre, c'est la population la plus pauvre qui trinque. Les enfants sont affamés. Les femmes mettent au monde des nourrissons morts-nés. Une partie des menus revenus des hommes revient à l'armée.

« Mais heureusement pour moi, une activité continue sans cesse de s'accroître, dit-il d'un ton malicieux.

Il pique ma curiosité. Peut-être trouverais-je du travail facilement ?

C'est le marché de la prostitution, ma jolie, déclare-t-il en riant ce qui fait secouer son énorme bedaine, les soldats en garnison dans la ville ont... disons besoin de se détendre. Et les femmes ont besoin d'argent. L'offre et la demande sont égalisées.

J'ai un mouvement de recul. La prostitution est, pour moi, la pire chose qui puisse arriver à une femme. Jamais, je ne donnerai mon corps à des hommes qui considèrent la femme comme un vulgaire morceau de viande, même si c'est au prix de ma vie. Je suis à présent libre et je souhaite le rester jusqu'à ma mort.

L'homme a dû voir ma mine horrifiée car il ajoute :

Allons, ma mignonne, ne sois pas si offusquée. Les filles sont toutes bien traitées... enfin chez moi. Si tu travailles pour moi, tu seras nourris, logée, habillée avec de beaux tissus. De quoi rêver de mieux ? Tu sais bien que tu ne pourras pas survivre longtemps dans les rues de Port-Réal. Les filles jolies comme toi sont tellement rares, et pourtant elles sont très appréciées.

S'en est trop. Je m'enfuie en courant par la porte, me retrouvant de nouveau dans la rue. Je mets quelques secondes a m'habituer à la lumière du soleil. Quelques secondes plus tard, deux colosses surgissent derrière moi, suivis par le proxénète. Je prends es jambes à mon cou, je tourne à un coin de rue et gravis les marches en pierre, deux par deux. Les deux hommes sont derrière moi.

Je bouscule, au passage, une femme tenant un panier de fruits. Les fruits se renversent sur le sol. Je cris des excuses à la femme tout en continuant ma course. Je suis surprise par la rapidité des hommes malgré leur corpulence importante. Je tourne à une intersection en espérant les semer. Mais en vain, ils me collent comme de la sève de pin. J'accélère encore... Mais eux aussi... Ils sont presque à ma hauteur quand je percute un homme à cheval.

* * *

 _Alexander : Port-Réal_

Ma chevauchée n'a duré que quelques heures, à peine. Et me voilà donc arrivé à bon port. Il me reste à traverser la ville pour atteindre le Donjon Rouge. Je n'ai pas pris d'escorte pour éviter de me ralentir. J'espère que je ne le regretterai pas. Je me suis vêtu simplement pour ne pas attirer l'intention de quelques bandits mais il n'empêche que cela se voit que je ne suis pas quelqu'un du bas peuple.

Les rues grouillent de monde me forçant à rester au pas. Une odeur de poisson, mélangée à celle de l'urine et des excréments me donnent le haut-de-cœur. Des enfants aux visages sales me réclament de l'argent. Il y a aussi des femmes avec des nourrissons. Je garde le regard fixe devant moi. Je ne suis pas insensible à leur misère, au contraire, cela me touche énormément. Mais si je sors ma bourse, là, maintenant, je ne donne pas cher de ma vie.

Soudain, une jeune fille arrive par la gauche et percute mon cheval au flanc droit. A peine quelques secondes, plus tard, deux colosses l'attrapent, chacun par un bras. La fille me regarde, ses yeux bleus océans remplient de terreur et de supplication.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Je demande aux deux colosses.

\- Cette fille appartient à notre patron, ser, elle s'est sauvée. Faut qu'on la ramène, ser. »

Comment une personne peut-elle- être la propriété d'une autre ? La fille secoue la tête en signe de négation ou de découragement, je ne sais trop. Elle n'est pas d'accord avec ce que disent les deux autres, cela ne fait aucun doute. Je reste un instant à la regarder du haut de mon cheval, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Elle est grande et musclée pourtant elle semble si fragile à côté de ses poursuivants. Elle a la peau cuivrée ce qui indique qu'elle ne vient pas d'ici. Elle est venue à Westeros pour trouver une vie meilleure, elle n'a trouvé que ses deux brutes.

« Votre patron devra faire sans elle, messieurs, elle travaille pour moi, maintenant. »

La fille est surprise mais son soulagement se lit sur son visage. Les deux colosses la lâchent, et partent la queue entre les jambes. La jeune fille bredouille quelques remerciements, et fait mine de s'en aller. Je la rappelle à l'ordre, je lui fait remarquer que désormais, elle travaillera pour ma maison. Je ne sais pas si elle me comprend mais elle hoche tout de même la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Je la fait monter sur mon cheval derrière moi. Les quelques badauds qui regardaient la scène sont contraints de se disperser.

Je ne sais pas si j'ai fait le bon choix en prenant la fille sous mon aile. Est-ce que je vais trouver un travail pour elle ? Peut-être pourra-t-elle assister notre vieux cuisinier qui est maintenant presque aveugle ? Je n'ai plus le temps de penser à tout cela, j'arrive au Donjon Rouge, je m'annonce puis laisse mon cheval et la fille à un palefrenier. Venir ici est toujours pour moi source d'émerveillement devant la beauté exceptionnelle du bâtiment, mais aussi source d'inquiétude vis-à-vis des plus hauts dignitaires de Westeros.


	3. Chapter 3 : entrevue

**Chapitre 3:**

 _Alexander: sur la route pour Fieldsunny_

Nous chevauchons au trot. Voilà quelques minutes que nous avons quitté Port-Réal, ma rescapée et moi. J'ai acheté une jument pour la fille à un pauvre marchand. Il pensait voir tout l'argent du monde alors que je n'ai payé sa pauvre bête qu'à un prix dérisoire pour moi. La jument, gris pommelé, en question, doit être malade mais je suis sûre qu'une fois arrivée dans nos écuries, Peter la remettra d'aplomb.

Mon entrevue avec la Main du Roi, Jon Connington, s'est bien passée. Il m'a reçu dans son bureau à la tour de la Main qui à chacune de mes visites, est encore plus resplendissante. Jon Connington est de, seulement, deux ans mon aîné. Mais il n'empêche qu'il m'impressionne énormément. C'est un très bon ami du prince Rhaegar ce qui lui a valu cette haute fonction. Moi-même, je le connais très bien pour avoir eu l'occasion de le côtoyer lors de plusieurs événements.

Comme mon père me l'a demandé, j'ai fait allusion au siège d'Accalmie et à l'envoi de troupes pour soutenir les Tyrell. Mais Connington a refusé, selon lui, le nombre de soldats de Stannis Baratheon est inférieur à celui des Tyrell. Je me suis, alors, souvenu de ce que mon père dit toujours sur Stannis, que c'est quelqu'un de mesuré, et même si il est très discret il ne faut jamais le sous-estimé. Mais je n'ai rien dit. Il ne faut mieux pas se brouiller avec la Main du Roi, maintenant.

Ensuite, Connington a insisté sur que le fait qu'il est important qu'une grande partie de nos troupes reste à Fieldsunny.

« Parce que, vous voyez, mon cher Alexander, Fieldsunny est sur la route de Port-Réal, suivant la logique des rebelles ils marcheront vers la capital, se battant contre les alliés des Targaryens. Mais ils tomberont sur votre ville qui sera plus armée qu'ils ne le pensaient et on ne tarit pas d'éloge sur les hommes de votre père, Alexander. Les soutiens venant de Port-Réal ne trouveront que des cadavres !»

Il s'est mis à me vouvoyer depuis qu'il est la Main du Roi. Je dois avouer que cela me perturbe un peu de voire tant de politesse en lui.

Je n'aime pas l'idée que Fieldsunny soit considéré comme un barrage. Des cadavres, oui ! Mais ceux des rebelles ou les nôtre... Il y a des gens qui vivent à Fieldsunny, dont ma famille. J'espère que les troupes rebelles seront arrêtées avant d'y arriver... C'est à ce moment là que le Prince Rhaegar entra .

Après les formules d'usage, nous avons discuté autour d'un verre de vin d'été sur la bataille de Cendregué. Nous nous sommes moqués de Mace Tyrell qui ne cesse de se vanter de sa victoire alors que tout le monde sait plus ou moins que ce sont les Tarly qui ont fait le plus gros du travail. Rhaegar et Jon sont très confiants pour la suite des événements. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas l'être ? Baratheon a été blessé, et selon des éclaireurs, il se dirigerait tout droit vers Pierremoûtier, toujours sans ses alliés. Rhaegar demande un huitième de nos hommes, juste pour qu'ils « s'amusent un peu ». Cela fait seulement mille hommes. Mais avec celle de Connington, cela devrait suffir... enfin si Stark et Arryn ne s'en mêlent pas.

Je pense que le Prince et la Main sont trop confiants. Qu'en pense le Roi ? J'aurais aimé lui en parler mais il est inapprochable depuis son enlèvement. La précédente Main s'est faite exilée pour avoir pris la rébellion à la légère. Je n'aimerais pas que cela arrive à Jon Connington. Finalement, peut-être est-ce moi qui prends tout ça trop au sérieux ?

Dans tous les cas, je n'aime pas cette atmosphère guerrière. Carl rêve de partir sur le champ de bataille. Mon père refuse, il est bien trop jeune, pour se faire tuer. Et ma petite Vio fait des cauchemars. On essaie de l'écarter le plus possible de tout ça. Mais les gens ne parlent que de ça. Elle entend des choses plus ou moins déformées qui lui font peur.

Je me tourne vers la fille. Elle semble mal à l'aise sur sa monture. Ses longs cheveux bruns volent aux vent. On dirait une déesse. Mais une déesse se tiendrait mieux sur son cheval. J'espère que mon père ne va rien dire sur le fait que je ramène une étrangère à la maison en temps de guerre. Je n'ose pas lui parler, je ne sais pas si elle comprend la langue commune. Mais il faudra bien que je lui demande son prénom un jour, non ?

* * *

 _Rosalia :_

Je ne suis jamais montée à cheval et cela se voit. Je suis ballottée d'un côté puis de l'autre. Je jette des coups d'œil à la dérobée, à mon compagnon de voyage. Il est perdu dans ses pensées depuis que nous avons quittés Port-Réal. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on lui a dit mais cela le tracasse. De profil, il est plutôt attirant mais il a toujours cet air impérieux qui ne me plaît pas vraiment.

Le paysage est plus ou moins toujours le même. De grandes plaines vertes, qui s'étendent à perte de vue. De temps en temps, nous croisons quelques paysans qui baissent le regard devant mon sauveur.

Il doit être un grand seigneur.

Le silence commence à être pesant, je décide alors d'engager la conversation :

« Merci de m'avoir secourue de ces hommes, je n'aurais pas pu supporter...

\- C'était normal, n'en parlons plus, me coupe-t-il de son ton condescendant.

Je ne me laisse pas démonter :

\- Où allons nous exactement ?

\- Chez moi, à Fieldsunny.

\- Vous avez dit que je travaillerais pour vous.

\- Oui, tu assisteras notre cuisinier. Ne t'en fais pas, tu seras nourrie, logée et rémunérée pour tes besoins en textile ou autre.

C'est exactement ce dont je rêvais. Un vrai travail, rémunéré en plus.C'est le début de ma nouvelle vie, enfin libre. J'espère juste que le reste des habitants de Fieldsunny ne sont pas tous aussi hautain.

\- Je m'appelle Alexander Feuerbach, fils d'Abraham Feuerbach seigneur de Fieldsunny.

Il a dit cela non sans prétention... ou peut-être est-ce juste de la fierté ?

\- Je m'appelle Rosalia. J'étais esclave à Meereen mais je me suis enfuie.

\- Nous sommes arrivés. »

En effet, nous sommes arrivés. Un immense château se dresse devant moi. Le soleil fait éclater la couleur dorée des tours. Je comprends pourquoi la ville se nomme « Fieldsunny ». Le bâtiment luit comme un champ de blé au soleil.


	4. Chapter 4 : une vie à Fieldsunny

**Chapitre 4 :**

 _Rosalia : Fieldsunny_

Voilà deux jours que je suis arrivée à Fieldsunny, et je n'ai pas le temps de m'ennuyer. La majeur partie du temps je suis aux cuisines pour assister le vieil Ernie. Cela fait cinquante ans qu'il est au service des Feuerbach et il ne changerait sa place pour rien au monde. Le pauvre est presque aveugle et il n'a plus sa force d'antan. C'est donc moi qui porte les grandes marmites et qui épluche les légumes. Rien de bien gratifiant, mais cela me convient tout à fait.

Les habitants de Fieldsunny sont tous très chaleureux. Les femmes m'ont, dès mon arrivée, proposée des vêtements plus adaptés et de me coiffer les cheveux. Je crois que c'est le passe-temps favori des petites filles. Elles aiment essayer de nouvelles coiffures sur moi, pas toujours réussie, il faut l'admettre.

Les Feuerbach sont des maîtres forts aimables. Le seigneur du château n'a rien dit sur le fait qu'une étrangère pénètre ses murs. Au contraire, il a été ravie que du personnel arrive en plus pour aider le vieil Ernie. Le fils cadet, Carl, est un garçon très discret qui passe son temps au camp d'entraînement. Ernie, m'a confié que « ce gamin a la guerre dans le sang, tout ce qu'il veut c'est zigouiller deux, trois rebels ».

N'oublions pas dans la famille Feuerbach, l'adorable petite Violette. Je n'ai jamais vu une enfant aussi pleine de vie qu'elle. Elle s'émerveille devant un rien et est toujours en quête de nouvelles choses à apprendre. Son maestre m'a confié qu'elle avait appris à lire à quatre ans carelle ne supportait pas de voir des bouts de parchemins passaient sous son nez sans pouvoir les comprendre. Elle est toujours heureuse même si la guerre la tracasse un peu.

Quant à Alexander, il est, je crois, le membre le plus détestable de la famille. Quand je suis dans la même pièce que lui, il prend cet air condescendant que je supporte pas. Il ne me regarde pas et c'est à peine s'il me remercie pour avoir servi le repas. Peut-être que je devrais cracher dans son assiette ? Je le faisais pour mon ancien propriétaire. Mais ce que j'ai, le plus de mal, à comprendre, c'est que tout le personnel de maison le décrit comme un garçon adorable, serviable et qui ne fait aucune distinction entre les rangs sociaux. Alors pourquoi est-il presque odieux avec moi ? Les filles de mon âge fantasment toutes sur lui. C'est vrai qu'il est très attirant.

C'est au moment où je pense à son frère que la petite Violette fait son apparition à la cuisine. Elle s'assied sur la grande table branlante et me regarde fixement récurer une marmite aussi vieille qu'Ernie. Le silence commence à devenir gênant. Enfin, elle prend la parole :

« Mon frère dit que tu n'es pas de Westeros, c'était où ton chez-toi avant ?

A Meereen, lady Violette.

C'est loin ?

Oui, il faut traverser la mer. »

Violette reste songeuse pendant quelques instants. Puis elle déclare :

Tu sais faire les tresses ? Parce que Carole les ratent tout le temps.

Oui, je peux vous les faire, lady Violette. »

Je laisse tomber ma marmite et sors dehors avec Violette.

 _Alexander :_

Je regarde Carl et Joey Frey, la pupille de mon père, s'entraîner. Carl n'a aucun mal à battre Joey. Je le corrige, tout de même, de temps en temps, il reste prévisible dans ses mouvements. Il faut qu'il joue plus sur l'effet de surprise, ce qui fait toute la différence dans un combat. Carl fait tomber Joey et le désarme. Joey a les larmes aux yeux. Je le comprends, pauvre gamin, ça ne doit pas être drôle de se faire battre à chaque fois. Je fais signe à Carl d'y aller plus doucement.

Je vois Violette et Rosalia sortir des cuisines. Violette s'est lancé dans un long monologue, elle parle avec animation. Rosalia lui sourit. Mais pas d'un petit sourire poli que l'on adresse à une « lady », non un sourire sincère qui illumine tout son visage. Je ne peux retenir, moi-même, un sourire béat. Les filles se sont installées de façon à ce que Rosalia puisse tresser les cheveux de Violette. Je ne sais ce que Vio a dit mais elles rient toutes deux aux éclats. Je croise le regard rieur de Rosalia, je détourne le regard gêné.

Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour Rosalia si c'est de l'amour, de la simple attirance ou autre chose. A chaque fois, que quelqu'un l'évoque, je sens mon ventre se contracter, et mon cœur filer au triple galop. Quand nous sommes dans la même pièce, mon cerveau cesse de fonctionner. Je suis incapable de sortir un mot ou de faire le moindre geste. Alors j'essaie de rester le plus naturel possible. Mais je sais que cela est en vain, je dois ressembler à un seigneur qui prend les gens de haut, loin de mon caractère habituel.

Mais quoique je ressente pour Rosalia, il ne faut pas que cela persiste. Je ne pourrais jamais être avec elle. Mon père ne m'a jamais forcé à me marier. Je crois que c'est dû à une promesse faite à ma mère sur son lit de mort. Comme le dit mon père, Mère était une idéaliste. Elle croyait au Véritable Amour. Je ne sais si elle avait raison ou non. Mais je serais obligé de m'unir avec une femme d'une maison influente, surtout si la guerre s'éternise. Il faudra bien faire des alliances. Et qui dit alliance dit mariage. Mais du moment, que ce n'est pas une femme de la maison Frey, je ne plaindrai pas.

En parlant de guerre, voilà mon père qui se dirige vers nous accompagné de ser Philippe, notre maître d'armes et de notre maestre. Père fait signe à Carl et Violette d'approcher. Ma sœur arbore fièrement ses deux tresses.

« Les enfants, vous savez que c'est la guerre. Et le Prince demande un petit détachement de soldat...

C'est pour arrêter les méchants, Père ? Demande Violette.

Oui c'est cela, ma douce fleur. Alec, Rhaegar t'en a directement parlé c'est pour cela que tu iras à la tête de ces hommes vers Pierremoûtier. Baratheon est isolé, il n'y pas de danger apparent. Tout devrait bien se passer.

Je veux y aller, aussi, déclare Carl.

Nous en avons déjà discuté, mon fils, c'est hors de question. Alec prépare tes affaires, tu pars demain dès l'aube. »

Il s'éloigne déjà. Je sais qu'il s'en veut de ne pas partir à ma place. Mais, il y a quelques années, il a été blessé lors d'un tournoi. Depuis son dos et ses jambes le font souffrir. Je dis à Carl que c'est mieux qu'il reste, ici, pour pouvoir protéger Fieldsunny si Stark et Arryn décident de venir par chez nous. Je rassure Violette qui commence à paniquer. Je lui dit que je reviendrais très vite. Et que je suis bien plus fort que dix gros Baratheon. Nous riions et c'est le cœur lourd que je la laisse rejoindre sa nouvelle amie Rosalia.


	5. Chapter 5 : aveux

**Chapitre 5 :**

 _Rosalia : aux cuisines à Fieldsunny_

Quand Violette est revenue me voir après que son père leur a parlé, j'ai bien vu qu'une ombre passait dans son regard. Elle m'a annoncée que son grand frère partait pour « tuer des méchants ». Elle dit que tout ira bien parce que son frère est le plus fort. Elle a tellement d'admiration pour Alexander qu'on ne pourrait pas imaginer qu'il soit si odieux.

Je dois avouer que je suis tout de même, inquiète pour lui. Alexander a comme tout le monde, des faiblesses. Qu'arriverait-il si Baratheon exploite ces faiblesses ? Il perdrait la bataille, sans nul doute. C'est la guerre, les rebelles le tueront, cela est certain. Quelle tragédie ce serait pour la famille Feuerbach ! Abraham perdrait son premier héritier, sa chair et son sang, rien de plus horrible pour un père que de perdre son fils. Carl voudrait, assurément, venger son frère, au péril de sa vie. Et la petite Violette... Elle perdrait goût à la vie. On ne la verrait plus jamais sourire.

A ma grande surprise, l'idée qu'il arrive quelque chose à Alexander m'est insupportable. Après tout, c'est normal, il m'a sauvé la vie. Sans lui, je serais dans une maison close aux mains de quelques gros pervers dégoûtants. Grâce à lui, je suis libre. Et c'est librement que j'accepte de faire toutes ces corvées.

Je me mets à penser à Alexander. Il nous regardait tout à l'heure quand je coiffais Violette. Quand j'ai croisé son regard, mes joues se sont enflammées. J'espère qu'il ne l'a pas vu, ça aurait été affreusement gênant. Il aurait pu penser que je suis amoureuse de lui. Ridicule ! Je ne pourrais jamais tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un de si hautain ! Même si il est terriblement attirant. Puis, tout le monde dit que c'est un ange... Non, Rosalia, ne commence pas à fantasmer sur Alexander. Tu travailles pour les Feuerbach. Laisse tomber, tu ne pourras jamais l'intéresser.

Je me mets à frotter énergétiquement la vieille marmite abandonnée cette après-midi, pour chasser mes mauvaises pensées. Ça marche presque jusqu'au moment où je suis surprise par quelqu'un qui se racle la gorge. Quand je me retourne, mon cœur fait des bonds dans ma poitrine.

* * *

 _Alexander :_

Il fait presque nuit quand je descends voir Rosalia aux cuisines. J'y ai pensé toute la journée pendant que je me préparais pour Pierremoûtier. Il faut que je lui parle. Je suis un homme, après tout, je ne vais pas me laisser dominer par mes sentiments. Il faut que je prenne mon courage à deux mains. J'ai répété ce que j'allais lui dire. Je vais commencer par lui parler de Violette. C'est une bonne rentrée en matière, non ?

Rosalia est en train de récurer une vielle marmite datant au moins du siècle d'Aegon Le Conquérant. Je me racle la gorge pour lui parler, mais je l'a fait sursauté. C'était pas malin. Bon, faut que je me lance. Un peu de courage, Alec !

« - Bonsoir, je dis avec des tremblements de ma voix.

\- Bonsoir, répond-t-elle poliment.

Par les Sept ! Cet accent est juste... Ressaisis-toi Alec ! Je me racle de nouveau la gorge :

\- Violette, t'aime beaucoup tu sais... elle ne tarit pas de compliments sur toi... et hum... je voulais te dire … demain, je vais partir... oh mais sûrement pas longtemps mais quand même... au cas où je... j'aimerais te demander... enfin si ça ne te dérange pas... de veiller sur elle pendant mon absence... mais si tu ne veux pas c'est pas grave, je …

\- C'est d'accord.

\- C'est d'accord ?! Bien. D'accord. C'est formidable »

Je suis ridicule. Complètement stupide. Quel sombre crétin, je fais ! Le silence s'installe, pesant. Chacun regarde ses pieds, gêné par la présence de l'autre. Tous les mots que j'avais préparés ce sont envolés. Alec, il faut que tu penses que tu pourrais mourir demain ! Parle lui, par les Sept !

Je pris deux grandes inspirations, puis je lui demande comment elle est arrivée à Westeros. Elle me répond par bateau, un pirate l'a aidée, sans le savoir au début. Je l'interroge sur sa vie d'avant. Au début, elle parle avec timidité puis les mots commencent à sortir tous seuls. Ses yeux reflètent toute la haine qu'elle a contre l'esclavage. Elle est si belle. Je pourrais l'écouter pendant des heures.

Puis elle me demande de parler de ma mère, Violette lui en a vaguement parlé. J'essaie de la décrire au mieux malgré mes souvenirs qui commencent à devenir flous. Je lui dit qu'elle était toujours joyeuse et voyait les choses du bon côté, comme Violette. Je lui dit qu'elle me manque. Bizarrement, mon gêne disparaît.

C'est le moment ou jamais de se lancer :

« - Rosalia, tu sais ma mère croyait au Véritable Amour. Celui qui ne s'étiole jamais. Celui que l'on ne maîtrise pas. Certain l'appelle le coup de foudre. Je ne savais pas s'il existait, ou si ce n'était qu'un fantasme pour faire rêver les femmes.

Mais depuis quelques jours, j'ai la preuve qu'il est bien réel. Rosalia, depuis que je t'ai rencontré à Port-Réal, je me comporte comme un idiot. Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir, j'ai des papillons dans le ventre et le cœur qui file à toute vitesse, dès que je te vois. Rosalia, je suis amoureux de toi.

Tu dois me trouver ridicule, je le suis, sans doute, mais il fallait que je te le dise sinon j'aurais fini par craquer. Je sais que je vais être, un de ces jours, seigneur de Fieldsunny et que tu travailles pour la maison. Mais à quoi cela sert de connaître son Véritable Amour si on ne peut pas le vivre à cause des obstacles de la société ? Je t'aime, Rosalia, c'est tout ce qui compte.»

Je repris mon souffle. J'ai dit tout ces mots sans m'arrêter. Je me sens à la fois, soulagé et terrifié de connaître sa réaction. Je m'attends aux pires scénarios du style « je suis désolée mais vous ne m'intéressez pas » ou du genre « je suis déjà fiancée à un autre ». Enfin, je m'imaginais tout sauf ça...

Elle s'approche doucement, me prend le visage entre ses mains. Elle pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elles sont douces et sucrées. Je répond à son baiser avec plus d'ardeur. J'ai du mal à respirer, mon cœur s'affole. Elle s'accroche à mon cou et moi à sa taille, ne supportant pas qu'un millimètre de mon corps soit séparé du sien. Je me détache tout de même d'elle et lui prend la main pour l'entraîner jusqu'à ma chambre. Entre ses bras, j'ai l'impression que le monde nous appartient, qu'il n'y a plus que nous deux. Plus de guerre, plus de souffrance inutile, rien que de l'amour et de la paix.


	6. Chapter 6 : séparation

**Chapitre 6 :**

 _Rosalia : à Fieldsunny_

Je me tiens en retrait, adossée au mur des cuisines. Alexander finit de seller son cheval avec l'aide de Peter. Le soleil se reflète dans ses beaux cheveux blonds. Les membres de la famille Feuerbach l'attendent pour lui dire au-revoir. Carl se tient droit, le torse bombé pour se donner une contenance. Le père regarde son fils aîné avec tendresse. Et la petite Violette se retient de pleurer, je la vois serrer ses poings.

J'ai le cœur qui se serre. Des frissons parcourent mon corps. Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine pour ne pas trembler. Je retiens les larmes qui menacent de couler. Sois forte, Rosalia ! Je me répète les paroles qu'il m'a dites, ce matin, avant que l'on se sépare :

« Tout ira bien, mon amour. Je reviendrai vite auprès de toi. Et nous ne serons plus jamais séparés, je te le promet. Je t'aime. »

Enfin, viennent les aux-revoirs. Alec donne une tape amical dans le dos de son frère cadet. Il embrasse son père sur le front. Puis, il sert Violette dans ses bras. La petite ne veut pas le lâcher, elle sert le cou de son idole. Les larmes qu'elle tentait de retenir se mettent à rouler sur ses joues, se transformant vite en gros sanglots. Finalement, Alec réussit à se détacher de sa petite sœur, il me jette un dernier regard qui veut tout dire. Je fixe ses yeux verts dans ma mémoire de peur que ce soit la dernière fois que je les vois. Une larme rebelle finit par couler le long de ma joue.

Je regarde Alec sortir par la grande porte du château, suivit par ses hommes. La petite Violette passe en courant à côté de moi vers ses appartements. Je me souviens de la promesse faite à Alec et je la suit. Je la trouve allongée sur son lit, étouffant ses sanglots dans son oreiller. Je m'assieds près d'elle et lui caresse les cheveux. Il ne sert à rien de parler dans ces moments-là.

Nous restons un moment comme cela. Puis finalement, Violette s'endort, fatiguée d'avoir tant pleurer. Je reste un moment près d'elle. Au début, je ne pense à rien d'autre. Puis des visions d'horreur viennent peu à peu s'infiltrer dans mon esprit. Des scènes de combats sanglants dont l'issue est fatale, me submergent. J'ai du mal à respirer, mon cœur me fait mal. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues et je pleure silencieusement. Que vais-je devenir s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ? Je ne pourrais le supporter. Il ne resterait plus que la mort comme délivrance.

* * *

 _Alexander : sur la route pour Pierremoûtier_

Je n'aurais jamais pensé que la séparation aurait été aussi difficile. J'ai le cœur lourd et les larmes aux yeux quand je laisse derrière moi, ma famille et Rosalia. Je me repasse les images de cette nuit en boucle dans la tête. La sensation de sa peau nue contre la mienne, son souffle chaud dans mon cou, sa voix, son sourire, ses yeux... Elle est ma raison de vivre. Ce pourquoi je veux me battre et gagner cette bataille.

Plus jamais je ne voudrais d'une autre femme dans mon lit. Mais il reste le problème de mon père. Il ne sera jamais d'accord pour que je fasse ma vie avec Rosalia cela va de soit. Mais peut-être qu'avec les bons mots je pourrais le convaincre. Les gens parleront, assurément. La maison Feuerbach perdrait de son prestige, sans doute. Mais par les Sept, que tous ces seigneurs coincés périssent par le feu grégeois ! J'aime une femme sublime et je ne devrais pas en avoir honte !

Cela fait plusieurs heures que nous chevauchons. Je prends tout à coup, conscience que je suis à la tête de trois cents hommes pour combattre les rebelles. C'est la première fois que je commande une armée seul. Bien entendu, mon père et notre maestre m'ont tout appris sur le sujet et j'ai déjà vu mon père le faire. Mais il n'empêche que je suis anxieux de mener des hommes au combat voire à une mort probable.

C'est quand le jour commence à décliner que nous retrouvons les troupes de la Main, Jon Connington. La Main expose son plan : fouiller toutes les bâtisses de Pierremoûtier pour déloger Baratheon et le tuer. Je trouve ce plan un peu hasardeux. Robert Baratheon pourrait être prévenu de notre arrivée. La Main a la solution : bloquer toutes les entrées de la ville. Bien, mais si Stark et Arryn arrivaient ? Là aussi la Main a une solution : prier le Guerrier pour qu'ils ne viennent jamais.

Je quitte Jon Connington avec un mauvais pressentiment. Il a rejeté mon idée de brûler la ville entière. Il a dit que ce sont les lâches qui agissent comme cela. Il a sûrement raison. En plus, cela aurait tué des civils pour rien. Et je n'aurait pas pu me regarder en face pour cet acte. Non, plus j'y réfléchi plus je considère sa stratégie comme la meilleure. Je vais tout de même, pour mettre toute les chances de notre côté, prier le Guerrier mais je dois avouer que je le fait sans grande conviction.

Nous nous installons pour la nuit dans une clairière, il fait clair de lune. Je m'installe pour contempler les étoiles. Je pense à Rosalia. Pense-t-elle aussi à moi ? Je m'endors avec l'idée qu'elle aussi regarde les étoiles.


	7. Chapter 7 : bataille des Cloches

**Chapitre 7 :**

 _Alexander : à Pierremoûtier_

Nous sommes arrivés à Pierremoûtier de nuit. Je suis fatigué de ma chevauchée de la journée. Mais l'excitation l'emporte. Nous sommes sur une colline qui surplombe la ville. Je ne vois aucun habitant à l'extérieur. La plupart des maisons sont éteintes, les rares lumières que nous pouvons voir doivent être celles de quelques bars ou de bordels.

Nous mettons pieds à terre. Connington donne quelques ordres à ses officiers, puis nous partons vers la ville laissant les chevaux et autres matériels encombrants aux écuyers. Jon part vers le Nord de la ville, deux de ses officiers vers l'Ouest et l'Est, comme convenu mes hommes et moi allons vers le Sud.

Quand nous arrivons dans la ville, je répartit mes hommes en petits groupes de dix personnes chaque groupe s'occupant d'une rue. Je donne les dernières consignes :

« - Pas de violence gratuite, messieurs. Pensez qu'il y a, ici beaucoup de femmes et d'enfants, ils ne s'agit pas de leur faire peur. Si quelqu'un refuse de coopérer menacez-le, s'il s'obstine et bien... faîtes ce que vous devez mais à l'abri des regards. N'oubliez pas de fouiller les maisons de fond en comble, les moindres recoins, soulevez les tapis ! Bien, délogeons ce rebelle de Baratheon ! »

Chaque groupe se dissipe. Mon groupe et moi nous, nous occupons de l'artère principale. Nous décidons de fouiller les maisons dans l'ordre. Dans la première, nous trouvons un couple de vieillards endormis. Je les interroge tandis que mes soldats examinent toute la maison :

«- Avez-vous vu Baratheon ?

\- Non, m'sieur.

\- D'autres rebelles ?

\- Non, m'sieur.

\- En êtes-vous certain ?

\- Oui, m'sieur, je le jure sur le Père »

Rien dans cette maison, il en va de même pour les cinq suivantes. Tous les habitants répondent à mes questions par toujours les mêmes réponses. Je sens le désespoir et le découragement me gagner.

Enfin, nous arrivons à une auberge. Il y a peu de monde. L'aubergiste est derrière le comptoir en train de discuter avec deux hommes, un petit l'autre grand. Les trois ont l'air d'être portés sur la bière. La serveuse, vu son âge certainement la femme de l'aubergiste, sert leurs assiettes à deux hommes d'un certain âge. Deux autres hommes plutôt sales sont assis dans un coin sombre de la pièce. Tous nous regardent comme si nous avions trois paires de bras et un troisième yeux au milieu du front.

Je fais signe à cinq de mes hommes de fouiller les étages et aux autres de fouiller la cuisine. Mais soudain, l'aubergiste sort de derrière son comptoir et sous l'effet de l'alcool s'interpose :

« - Où vous allez comme ça ? Vous croyez que vous pouvez rentrer chez moi comme dans un bordel ? Ramène des chiens, mon petit gars ou sinon …

\- Ou sinon, quoi ? Écarte-toi de mon chemin. Laisse mes chiens, comme tu le dis si poliment, faire leur boulot.

\- Oh la la ! Que j'ai peur c'est que le p'tit lord se rebelle.

C'en n'est trop, je l'attrape par le col, et sort mon épée de son fourreau.

\- Tu vas gentiment te taire ou je te fais arrêter pour rébellion et crois-moi la meilleur chose qui puisse d'arriver sera une mort rapide. »

L'aubergiste a perdu de son assurance, il devient livide, et grimace. J'ai bien peur qu'il soit en train de se faire dessus. Les soldats montent à l'étage ou vont dans la cuisine. Je reste surveiller les personnes dans la pièce, histoire qu'ils n'aient pas l'idée de crier sur tous les toits, notre arrivée. J'entends à l'étage des cris de femmes et des protestations. A peine, une minutes plus tard, les hommes qui étaient dans la cuisine ressortent avec un garçon à peine plus âgés que moi, avec les oreilles décollées et l'air stupide.

Puis, les autres descendent de l'étage accompagnés par un homme d'âge mur et d'une femme qui a l'âge d'être sa fille. Tous deux sont très légèrement vêtus et visiblement agacés d'avoir été surpris. En voilà, un qui doit regrettait de ne pas être rester dans le lit de sa femme. Je me positionne de façon à voir tout le monde :

« - Quelqu'un a-t-il vu Baratheon ?

\- Regarde dans mon cul, gueule d'ange, s'écrie le petit alcoolique près du comptoir, provoquant l'hilarité générale chez les clients.

\- Je ne voudrais pas souiller mon épée de ton sang mais si c'est pour chercher Baratheon...

Les rires s'interrompent immédiatement. Je continue agacé et épuisé :

\- Bien , faut-il que je vous arrête tous pour trahison envers le Roi ou quelqu'un va dit-il se décider à coopérer ?

\- Nous ne l'avons pas vu, ser, ni lui ni un autre, ser, répond enfin la serveuse visiblement effrayée par mes paroles. »

Enfin, je sors de l'auberge. Ces poivrots m'ont donné mal à la tête. C'est comme si des chevaux étaient lancés au galop dans mon crâne. Puis à l'expression surprise sur le visage de mes hommes, je comprends que les chevaux ne sont pas dans ma tête mais qu'ils arrivent droits sur nous.

Mon mauvais pressentiment de la veille s'est confirmé, à notre grand malheur. Il est facile de deviner que les alliés de Baratheon arrivent. Je reste plusieurs secondes démuni, sans trop savoir quoi faire. La grande partie de mes hommes nous rejoignent. Ils attendent tous mes ordres. Ils comptent sur moi. Mon cerveau marchent à cent à l'heure. Il faut les arrêter...

« - Il faut les arrêter, je crie, arrêtez moi ces rebelles. N'ayez aucune pitié.

Je tire mon épée.

\- Pour Westeros ! Pour Fieldsunny ! »

Mes hommes m'imitent et nous partons en avant. A peine quelques secondes, plus tard, la bannière Stark, virevolte fièrement devant nous. Nous sommes désavantagés, ce sont quasiment tous des cavaliers et nous sommes à pied. Et bien, nous allons les forcer à démonter... Je courre entre les chevaux leur taillant les jarrets pour qu'ils s'écroulent. Pauvres bêtes ! Mais l'envie de vivre est la plus forte.

Nous faisons preuve d'une résistance étonnante, beaucoup sont déjà à terre. Soudain, un homme se relève devant moi, l'arme au poing et l'envie manifeste de me faire la peau. Je me mets en position, attendant qu'il attaque le premier. Il fait un pas en avant et je me baisse vers la gauche pour éviter sa lame, j'en profite pour lui faire une jolie entaille dans le bas-ventre. Je le pousse et il s'écroule. Ce fut presque trop facile. Je repousse quelques assaillants qui veulent m'attaquer par surprise. Mais je suis trop rapide.

Mon mal de tête a complètement disparu et la fièvre du combat s'empare de moi. Je remarque, tout à coup, Eddard Stark se battant du haut de son cheval. Son épée faite d'acier valyrien, Glace, brille à la lumière de la lune. Je me dirige vers lui, si je le tue ou même juste le blesse cela va affaiblir la rébellion. Je tranche n'importe quel bras, ou jambe ou gorge qui se mettent sur mon chemin vers mon objectif. J'entends au loin les cloches du septuaire sonner.

Soudain, une violente douleur se diffuse dans toute ma jambe. Je m'écroule à genoux sans retenir un cri de douleur. Une lance me transperce la jambe. Un homme charge dans ma direction, je roule sur le côté pour l'éviter. Il réussit tout de même à s'approcher dangereusement de moi. Grâce à l'adrénaline, je réussis à lui trancher la gorge.

Je me relève tant bien que mal. Je repousse deux autres attaquants. Avant de recevoir, un coup derrière la tête. Je vacille et me retrouve allongé par terre, les yeux tournaient vers les étoiles. Je songe une dernière fois à Rosalia avant que tout ne devienne noir.

 _Abraham Feuerbach : Fieldsunny_

Cela fait trois jours qu'Alec est parti. Trois jours que je me répète que je devrais me trouver à la place de mon fils. Foutues, satanées jambes ! Il ne faut à peine quelques jours pour les rebelles de rejoindre leur meneur. Alec sera encore à Pierremoûtier s'ils décident de s'y rendre.

On dit que les Tully ont rejoint la cause des rebelles. Un désavantage pour nous. La guerre tourne dans un sens qui ne me plaît pas. J'ai beaucoup de respect pour Jon Connington mais je ne sais pas s'il a réellement l'expérience et les compétences pour être Main. Et le Roi... S'il n'avait pas sombré dans sa paranoïa, la guerre aurait pu être évitée.

On frappe à ma porte. Le maestre fait son entrée dans un tintement de chaînes.

«- Un corbeau vient d'arriver, Lord Feuerbach. »

Il me tend le parchemin. Il vient de Connington. Je détache le sceau et attend quelques secondes pour éviter à mes mains de trembler avant de dérouler le parchemin. Je le lis avec attention.

Alors mes craintes étaient fondées. Baratheon a été rejoint par ses alliés. Je serre le parchemin dans mon poing. Je suis furieux contre Stark, contre Baratheon, contre Connington et même contre Aerys.


	8. Chapter 8 : âme-soeurs

**Chapitre 8 :**

 _Rosalia : Fieldsunny_

Quand je sors vider les deux seaux d'eau, je jette des coups d'œil frénétiques à la porte du château. J'espère à chaque fois que la porte s'ouvre. Je fais cela depuis, qu'Alec est parti. Son absence pèse à tout le monde. Les habitants de Fieldsunny ont tous le cœur lourd. Les petites filles ne rient plus aux éclats en évoquant son nom. Les petits garçons n'espèrent plus le combattre.

Abraham reste la plupart dans son appartement, et même pendant les repas il ne semble ne pas être là. Carl s'entraîne encore plus souvent, il s'acharne sur le terrain d'entraînement. Quant à Violette, elle veut que je reste près d'elle pour s'endormir. Elle fait des cauchemars de plus en plus violents. Tout cela dure depuis deux jours, depuis l'annonce d'Abraham.

Moi aussi, je ne me sens plus la même. J'ai en permanence un creux à la place du cœur. Je me réveille toutes les nuits en sueur et en larmes. Je n'ai plus d'appétit. Je retourne aux cuisines, éplucher mes pauvres navets pour le déjeuner.

J'ai presque fini quand le cor annonçant le retour de soldats, sonne. Mon cœur fait des bonds dans ma poitrine, ils sont là. Je laisse tomber mon couteau et mon navet et je me précipite à l'extérieur. Beaucoup de monde est déjà rassemblé dans la cour. Je distingue Carl debout sur une barrique et Abraham s'approcher de la porte suivi par le maestre. Une petite main froide se glisse dans la mienne et m'entraîne au plus près de la porte. Violette me lance un petit sourire plein d'espoir.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvre. Une cinquantaine de cavaliers entre, ils ont l'air épuisé. Puis viennent les blessés. D'autres cavaliers ferment le funeste cortè le cherche des yeux parmi les blessés. Je le vois enfin. Il est allongé sur un brancard de fortune. Un bandage lui serre la jambe droite. Il semble dormir mais il s'agite dans son sommeil fiévreux. Ses beaux cheveux blonds sont trempés de sueur.

La main de Violette tremble dans la mienne. Je ressert un peu plus la pression. Je me sens à la fois soulagée et inquiète. Soulagée qu'il soit revenu en vie. Ils étaient près de trois cents et seulement à peine la moitié ont survécu. Inquiète qu'il ne survive pas à ses blessures. Abraham va au près de son fils, il lui prend la main. Le maestre demande aux hommes de le déplacer vers sa tour. Carl vient chercher sa petite sœur et ils partent suivre leur père et leur frère aîné. Je regarde la famille Feuerbach s'éloigner, retenant mes larmes qui menacent de couler.

* * *

 _Alexander : quelque part entre rêve et réalité_

Je suis dans une clairière, le torse et les pieds nus. L'herbe est moelleuse sous mes pieds. Le soleil me brûle la peau. Au centre de la clairière, un feu bleu brûle. Le feu bleu est la bannière de la maison Feuerbach. « Nous continuerons de brûler » Alors c'est cela que notre devise signifie même aux sept paradis le feu continue de brûler. Soudain, une rose blanche tombe dans le feu. Mais elle ne se consume pas. On dirait qu'au contraire le feu l'embrasse, la prend entre ses flammes comme on prendrait un être chère dans nos bras.

Je regarde ce spectacle, touché par cette danse sensuelle de la rose et du feu. Soudain, un cerf et un loup sortent de la forêt piétinant la rose et le feu. Alors c'est ainsi, les belles choses finissent toutes par être détruites. Une violente douleur transperce toute ma jambe droite. Je m'écroule sur le sol convulsé. Un feu me consume tout le corps. Je vois le visage de mon père à travers les flammes, il me parle mais que dit-il ? Parlez plus fort, Père !

« - Alec, tout va bien, maintenant, tu es à la maison. Le maestre va te soigner. Calme-toi mon garçon. »

Me calmer ? Comment ? Je suis en train de brûler vif. Éloignez-vous, Père, avant que le feu ne vous consume, aussi.

La rose où est-elle ? C'était Rosalia. Je le comprend maintenant. Il faut la protéger. La protéger du cerf et du loup. De Baratheon et de Stark. Elle doit vivre. Je l'aime. Il faut la protéger. C'est la plus belle chose qui soit, il ne faut pas qu'elle soit détruite. Pitié, protégez Rosalia, mon amour, ma rose. Peu à peu le feu s'éteint. Je me sens flotter.

 _Rosalia :_

Nous sommes assises à même le sol en face de la chambre d'Alec. Je tresse les cheveux de Violette. Voilà deux jours, qu'Alec est revenu. Le maestre a soigné sa jambe infectée mais il est encore dans un coma fiévreux. Nous ne savons pas quand ou si il va se réveiller. Je n'ose pas aller le voir mais Violette me donne des nouvelles.

Abraham sort de la chambre de son fils. Violette y rentre après un dernier sourire pour moi. Je me relève et fait une petite révérence pour saluer le seigneur de Fieldsunny. Il me salue en retour et me demande de le rejoindre dans son bureau. Je commence à paniquer. Est-ce parce qu'il estt certain que son fils va mourir qu'il me convoque ? Il va me renvoyer parce qu'après tout c'est son fils qui m'a employé pas lui ?

Je me pose toutes ses question jusqu'à son bureau. Je prends deux grandes inspirations avant de frapper à sa porte. Il me fait entrer et me propose de m'asseoir face à lui. J'évite de le regarder dans les yeux tandis que je m'installe.

«- Sais-tu, Rosalia, pourquoi je t'ai fait venir ?

Je secoue la tête en signe de négation. Il me fixe les bras serrer contre sa poitrine.

\- Tu as réussi à te faire une place ici, Rosalia, Ernie est content de toi, je suis content de toi, Violette t'adore. Tu es une employée de maison, merveilleuse, Rosalia.

\- Merci, Lord Feuerbach.

\- Mais tu es une employée de maison... »

Je sens dans son ton et dans sa manière de me regarder, qu'il sait. Il sait que j'aime son fils. Il sait que son fils s'aime. Et que nous nous sommes prouvés notre amour avant qu'il parte sur le champ de bataille. J'ai beau être une employée merveilleuse il va tout faire pour me séparer d'Alec, après tout il a raison. Je ne suis qu'une employée, je fais des tâches subalterne... Je ne pourrais jamais être avec un futur seigneur.

Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter de quitter Port-Réal avec Alec. Je suis plus malheureuse maintenant que j'ai goûté au doux parfum de l'amour et à l'amertume de la séparation. Alec se mariera avec une fille de son rang et je veux pas être là à le voir dans la couche d'une autres, avoir des enfants avec une autre. Je ne vois pas voir son regard rempli de mélancolie et d'amour quand il me verra aux cuisines alors qu'il appartient à une autre. Je vais partir. Il le faut pour le bien de tous.

« - Laissez-moi, lui dire au revoir avant, je vous en prie, je dis d'une voix suppliante des larmes coulent sur mes joues.

\- Lui dire au revoir ? C'est hors de question.

Je me mets à sangloter. Non arrête sois forte Rosalia. Pars sans dire un mot cela sera mieux. Rien ne sert les adieux déchirants.

\- Tu sais, Rosalia, continue Abraham, feu mon épouse croyait en l'imprévisible coup de foudre. Je vais te raconter comment nous nous sommes rencontré. Elle était parente des Lannister par je ne sais trop quelle branche de la famille. Mais en tout cas, son père voulait qu'elle se marie à un membre d'une famille influente. Je crois qu'en ce temps, il pensait au Tyrell. Hautjardin a toujours été très influente même si Fieldsunny avait à l'époque une notoriété plus grande encore. Lors d'un tournoi à Chutebourg, j'ai jouté contre Mace Tyrell. Je crois que le pauvre se souvient encore de sa défaite. C'est alors que je devais désigner ma reine de beauté et d'amour. Je n'étais pas encore fiancé. Mais j'ai croisé le regard de Sarah. Ses grands yeux verts me regardaient aussi. Je n'est jamais cru au coup de foudre mais à cet instant, elle venait de s'abattre sur moi. Je l'ai déclarée reine de beauté et d'amour et j'ai rapidement demandé sa main à son père. Il a accepté sans hésitation. C'est en quittant le château que je l'ai croisée. Elle me regardait avec colère. « Vous auriez du me demander à moi et pas à lui, je veux décider seule » qu'elle m'a dit. J'étais surpris par son caractère obstiné mais je l'aimait d'autant plus. Je lui ai demandé si elle aurait accepté. Et elle m'a répondu : « Je crois en l'Amour Véritable, celui qui lie deux âmes sœurs, celui que l'on sent au plus profond de son être à chaque instant, j'aurais accepté ». Je sais, Rosalia, que tu ressens cet amour et Alec le ressent aussi. Il prononce ton nom dans son sommeil, il répète sans cesse qu'il t'aime. J'ai promis à Sarah sur son lit de mort que nos enfants se marieront avec leur âme-sœur. Tu es son âme-sœur, il sera malheureux sans toi... »

Je suis surprise et émue par ce qu'il vient de me dire. Il me dit d'aller à ma lace au près de mon âme-sœur. Je hoche la tête et sors. Je suis trop surprise pour répondre. J'aimerai prendre Abraham dans mes bras et le serrer très fort. Je cours jusqu'au appartement d'Alec. Je peux aller le voir, le toucher, l'embrasser.

Je rentre dans la chambre quand Violette sort. Il est tellement beau. On dirait un ange avec ses cheveux blonds. Les larmes roulent de plus belle sur mes joues. Oh ! Alec je ne veux pas te perdre. Pas maintenant que l'on peut vivre notre amour. Je m'allonge près de lui et pose ma tête sur son torse musclé.

«- Réveille-toi, Alec, mon âme-sœur. Je t'en supplie, je t'aime, ne m'abandonne pas.

\- Jamais ma rose, je t'aime trop pour ça. »


	9. Chapter 9 : fiançailles

**Chapitre 9 :**

 _Alexander : Fieldsunny_

Elle se détache de moi. J'essaie de la retenir mais elle est plus rapide. Elle rit et me dit qu'elle a promis et « une promesse est une promesse ». Elle s'habille et sort en me lançant un baiser. Rosalia ne travaille plus pour nous. Mais elle dit qu'elle veut « tenir compagnie » au vieil Ernie jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve quelqu'un pour la remplacer.

Le maestre vient changer mon bandage. Je ne peux pas plier ma jambe, mais selon lui, je guéris rapidement. Bientôt, je pourrais tenir sur mes deux jambes. Le maestre me dit d'un ton rieur :

« - J'espère que vous pourrez danser pour votre mariage ».

Mon mariage... Je n'arrive toujours pas y croire. Mon père a accepté que j'épouse Rosalia, même mieux c'est lui qui me l'a proposé. La nouvelle de nos fiançailles s'est répandue comme une traînée de poudre, surtout grâce à Violette. Elle a appris la nouvelle en même temps que moi.

Après que je me sois réveillé et que nous nous sommes longuement embrassés, Rosalia a été cherché le maestre. Il est arrivé peu de temps après accompagné par Père, Carl et Violette. Après m'avoir ausculté et prescrit du repos forcé, il s'éclipsa pour nous laisser en famille. J'ai raconté la bataille que l'on appelle maintenant bataille des cloches, en passant sous silence les détails sanglants au grand damne de Carl. Puis Violette manifesta sa joie de me revoir, puis mon père qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à ce moment, prit la parole :

« - Ma douce fleur, tu auras encore des raisons d'être aussi heureuse. Ton frère se mariera dès qu'il pourra tenir sur ses deux jambes.

Il avait dit cela avec un étrange sourire. Je me souviens qu'à ce moment, je n'avais jamais autant été en colère contre mon père. Mais je n'avais rien dit, il continua :

\- Pendant que tu étais inconscient, je n'ai pas du tout fermé l'oeil, restant à ton chevet, mon fils. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, peser le pour et le contre. J'en suis arrivé à la conclusion, qu'il fallait que tu te maries.

\- Mais avec qui ? Hasarda Violette.

\- Je parie que c'est Cercei Lannister même si on est parent de très loin, Tywin cherche à ranger sa fille depuis que le Roi a refusé de la marier à Rhaegar, affirma Carl, ou alors c'est une Frey.

\- Oh non pas une Frey ! Elles sont poilues ! dit Violette.

Mon père riait, alors que moi intérieurement je fulminais.

\- Vu ton expression, elle te t'a rien dit. Vous n'avez sûrement pas beaucoup eu le temps de discuter. Eh bien, tant mieux, pour moi j'aime annoncer les bonnes nouvelles.

Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il me racontait, mon père continua :

\- J'ai eu l'idée quand j'étais à ton chevet, tu prononçais son nom dans tes rêves et tu répétais que tu l'aimais, que tu brûlais pour elle, alors j'ai su que c'était celle qui te fallait, avec l'aide des paroles de ta mère.

Mon cœur battait la chamade. J'avais les larmes aux yeux. Je savais de qui il parlait.

\- Bien sûr, elle devra abandonner son travail dans les cuisines, recevoir une éducation digne d'une Lady, changer bien sûr de tenue vestimentaire et …

\- Ah ! C'est Rosalia ! S'exclama Violette. »

Elle sauta dans les bras de Père puis dans les miens. Carl aussi avait l'air heureux. Et moi, et bien je pleurais. Quel homme viril, je fais ! Carl et Violette décidèrent d'aller chercher ma bien-aimée. J'entendis ma petite sœur, crier à tout le monde que j'allais me marier. C'est alors que je dis à mon père ce qui me pesait sur le cœur, les gens parleront et cela aura des conséquences. Mon père me répondit que ce seront les jaloux qui parleront qu'il ne faut pas en tenir compte et qu'il pensait que la guerre étoufferait la rumeur.

Je crois qu'en ces temps de guerre et de souffrances, je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

 _Rosalia :_

Je ne suis pas sensée dormir dans le même lit qu'Alec, j'ai maintenant mes propres appartements. Mais je ne supporte pas être loin de lui. Alors toutes les nuits, je le rejoins discrètement dans sa chambre. Nous ne faisons rien d'interdit. Je m'allonge juste près de lui, et je m'endors dans ses bras.

Le vieil Ernie refuse qu' « une futur Lady » vienne dans ses cuisines. Mais j'arrive toujours avoir le dernier mot et je crois qu'il aime trop ma présence pour la refuser. Violette passe toutes ses journées avec moi. Elle me rejoints dans les cuisines et a décidé de jouer le rôle de Septa. Elle me fait réviser toutes les maisons des Sept Couronnes, leur emblème et leur devise, pendant que j'épluche les légumes. Je suis impressionnée par tout ce qu'elle sait son âge.

L'après-midi se déroule avec une vraie Septa. Elle m'apprend toutes les convenances que doit savoir une Lady, utiliser les bons titres de noblesse, les différentes révérences ( et oui il y en a plusieurs!), savoir broder (je suis plutôt douée), et m'améliorer dans l'utilisation de la Langue Commune et surtout savoir la lire... Nous parlons aussi beaucoup du mariage et du déroulement de la cérémonie. La Septa est adorable, elle balaie d'un revers de la main mes craintes et appréhensions, et trouve toujours les mots justes pour me rassurer.

Des couturières s'occupent de mes robes. Je suis habillée dans de riches tissus. J'ai, chaque jour, l'impression que je vis dans un rêve. Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Moi, Rosalia, esclave à Meereen devient une vrai Lady de Westeros. Je vais épouser un homme merveilleux que j'aime plus que tout. J'ai non seulement atteint la liberté mais aussi l'amour. Ce qui est encore mieux.

Mes journées filent à une vitesse folle. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'ennuyer. Mon cerveau n'a jamais autant été sollicité. C'est pourquoi je m'endors toujours rapidement dans les bras d'Alec où je me sens toute suite apaisée et heureuse comme je ne l'ai jamais été.


	10. Chapter 10 : mariage

**Chapitre 10 :**

 _Alexander : Fieldsunny_

Nous passons cinq jours merveilleux. Il règne une certaine harmonie à Fieldsunny. Les oiseaux chantent. Les enfants rient aux éclats. Les femmes sifflotent quelques vers en faisant leurs tâches. On peut dire que Fieldsunny est bien loin des tumultes de la guerre. Et pourtant, son ombre ne fait qu'avancer...

Mon père convoque toute la famille dans ma chambre. Je peux me lever mais ma jambe est trop faible pour que je marche. Le maestre dit qu'il ne faut pas que je force. Mais je me sens frustré de ne pas pouvoir faire deux pas seul.

C'est Rosalia qui arrive la première dans ma chambre. Eh oui, elle fait partie de la famille, maintenant, enfin presque... Ce n'est pas seulement à cause de mon ego que je veux retrouver ma mobilité, c'est aussi pour elle. Je suis tellement impatient d'officialiser notre union. Violette arrive peu de temps après, talonnée de près par Carl, tout transpirant. Il a dû s'entraîner encore beaucoup. A peine une minute plus tard, mon père, le maestre et ser Philippe font leur entrée.

Ils ont l'air tous trois préoccupés. Mon père prit, cependant, la parole après s'être raclé la gorge pour se donner une contenance :

«- Un corbeau est arrivé de Port-Réal. Aerys nous demande la totalité de nos hommes, soit deux mille hommes. Je vais partir à leur tête. Nous partirons après-demain.

Un silence de mort plane. Je serre la main de Rosalia dans la mienne.

\- Et vos jambes, Père ? Elles vont vous faire souffrir, je dis.

\- Je prendrai quelque chose pour me soulager. Tu ne peux pas y aller et un Feuerbach se doit d'aller au combat avec ses hommes.

\- Moi je pourrais y aller, supplie presque Carl.

\- Ne recommence pas Carl, s'il te plaît. En plus ce sera toi qui devra faire tout ce que ton frère ne pourra pas. Tu seras ses jambes, sois en fier. »

Des larmes roulent sur les joues de ma petite sœur. Mon père la prend dans ses bras et la berce. Nous restons silencieux. Mon père ne reviendra pas. Même s'il a été un bon combattant à une époque, il est trop affaibli maintenant. Ser Philippe ne pourra pas le protéger. Il ne verra pas Violette devenir une femme, ni Carl faire des prouesses guerrières. Il ne verra pas nos enfants à Rosalia et moi. Ni même notre mariage...

«- Demain, je déclare, c'est demain qu'il faut que l'on se marie. Je veux que vous soyez présent Père.

Il allait protester mais je suis plus rapide :

\- Nous avons tout le temps de tout organiser aujourd'hui, et demain matin. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'inviter tout Westeros et faire une cérémonie pompeuse, juste quelque chose de simple et intime.

\- Mais tu ne... avance Rosalia.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je peux tenir debout et j'ai une journée pour m'entraîner à marcher. Au pire, mon petit frère adoré me soutiendra.

Rosalia rit puis un nuage passe dans ses yeux.

\- Je n'ai pas de robe, dit-elle.

Mon père intervient alors :

\- J'ai ce qu'il vous faut. Sarah avait garder sa robe, avec quelques ajustement, elle vous ira à merveilles, j'en suis sûr.

\- Mais qui va accompagner Rosalia jusqu'à l'autel ? Je l'aurais bien fait mais je dois supporter mon frère, demanda Carl.

Nous tournons tous vers Rosalia comme un seul homme. Ses joues s'empourprent légèrement. Elle joue avec l'ourlet de sa robe. Enfin, elle dit :

\- Lord Abraham, vous avez été si bon avec moi, que je me demandais si vous vouliez bien m'accompagner jusqu'à l'autel ?

\- Avec plaisir, Lady Rosalia. »

Père est visiblement touché par la demande de Rosalia. Violette a retrouvé le sourire et elle court prévenir tout le monde en entraînant avec elle Rosalia qui me lance un dernier sourire. Un sourire remplit de bonheur et d'amour.

 _Rosalia : le lendemain_

Hier fut l'une des journées les plus folles que j'ai jamais connu. Tout le personnel de maison courrait à travers tout le château. La Septa commandait tout ça avec une main de fer. La salle de réception fut lessivée à grandes eaux. Le Septuaire fut décoré. Tout le monde apportait sa contribution. A la surprise générale, Carl aussi s'y mettait, Abraham lui surveillait les opérations.

Les couturières ajustèrent la robe de la mère d'Alec, et les coiffeuses testèrent plusieurs coiffures. Violette virevoltaient autour de moi me demandant mon avis sur toutes les robes qu'elle essayait. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir Alec et je n'ai pas dormi avec lui. Je ne suis pas particulièrement superstitieuse mais je veux que tout soit parfait, alors je mets toutes les chances de notre côté. J'aurais peut-être dû prier la Mère même si ce n'est pas ma religion.

On ne me réveilla que dès l'aube pour me préparer. On passa des heures à me laver, à coiffer mes cheveux et à m'habiller. Je me tourne vers le miroir, pressée de voir le résultat. Je n'arrive pas à en croire mes yeux.

La robe de mariée est parfaitement ajustée. Elle est blanche, cousue avec des fils argentés. Les manches sont larges, pareilles à des ailes d'ange. Le haut de ma robe est cintré mettant en valeur les courbes de ma poitrine et de ma taille. Le bas est évasé et se termine par une longue traîne. Cette robe est vraiment splendide. Je me sens à la fois honorée et illégitime de porter une telle robe. Après, je n'étais qu'une employée, il y a quelques jours.

Mes longs cheveux noirs sont attachés dans un complexe chignon où une rose blanche y a été glissée. Je suis transformée. Je ne ressemble plus à l'esclave en fuite. Les femmes qui se sont occupées de moi, essuient la larme qui roule sur leurs joues. C'est à ce moment que Violette rentre, elle est vêtue d'une robe dorée, assortie à ses cheveux, une rose est également glissée dans ses boucles. Son père la suit de près, élégamment vêtu.

Ils me complimentent tous deux sur mon apparence. Je prends le bras que me tend Abraham et nous sortons vers le Septuaire. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Je me répète les mots que je dois prononcer de peur de les oublier. Quelle horreur j'ai les mains moites ! Nous arrivons enfin devant l'édifice, nous y entrons, Violette nous précédant. Je retiens mon souffle.

Tous les habitants de Fieldsunny sont regroupés dans le Septuaire. J'aperçois Peter, et le vieil Ernie. Suis-je en train de rêver ou est-ce une larme qui coule sur sa joue ?

Enfin, mes yeux se posent sur lui. Il s'appuie sur une cane mais il est debout devant l'autel. Il est magnifique avec sa veste bleue. Je suis enfin arrivée jusqu'à lui, Abraham met ma main dans celle d'Alec. Puis il rejoint ses deux autres enfants au premier rang. Alec me souffle un « tu es magnifique » et nous nous tournons vers le septon.

Le septon rend grâce aux Sept et surtout à la Mère. Puis ils nous prie d'échanger nos vœux pour concrétiser le mariage. Comme le veut l'usage c'est moi qui commence, je me tourne vers mon bien-aimé :

« Par ce baiser, je vous engage mon amour et vous prends pour mon seigneur époux. »

Puis vient le tour d'Alec :

« Par ce baiser, je vous engage mon amour et vous prends pour ma dame épouse. »

Le septon élève son drôle de cristal puis déclare :

« En ces lieux, au regard des dieux et des hommes, je déclare solennellement qu'Alexander et Rosalia sont mari et femme, une seule chair, un seul cœur, une seule âme, à présent et pour jamais, et maudit soit qui se mettrait entre eux. »

Alec prend mon visage entre ses mains et nous nous embrassons. Puis, Alec dépose sur mes épaules le manteau de sa famille. Voilà, je suis officiellement une Feuerbach. La foule applaudit. Je suis aux anges. Les gens viennent nous féliciter. Je les remercie. Alec a glissé son bras autour de ma taille. Nous retournons au château.

La salle de réception est magnifique. Elle est fleurie de bouquets de fleurs, surtout des roses. Nous nous installons à la table d'honneur. Je vois bien qu'Alec est soulagé de s'asseoir. Je prends place à sa gauche, son père est à côté de lui et Carl à la droite de celui-ci. Violette est à ma gauche. Le maestre, le septon et ser Philippe sont également à notre table. Les habitants de Fieldsunny sont attablés en face de nous.

Le repas est servi et il est délicieux. Ernie n'a jamais autant bien cuisiné. Les mets se succèdent, mon ventre est sur le point d'exploser avec tout ce que j'avale. Le banquet se déroule dans la joie, et la convivialité, ponctué par le discours humoristique de Carl, celui adorable de Violette et celui touchant d'Abraham. On nous félicite une dernière fois.

Puis, les tables sont poussées et les musiciens jouent leurs premières notes. Les premiers danseurs rentrent en piste. Carl fait parti d'eux. Je lui découvre des dons pour la danse insoupçonnables. En gentilhomme, il danse avec toutes les filles de son âge même si il s'attarde un peu avec la fille de ser Philippe. Il invite aussi sa petite sœur et celle-ci rit aux éclats quand il la fait tournoyer.

Évidemment, mon mari ne peut pas danser. Je reste près de lui, nos doigts sont entrelacés. Nous rions tous deux quand Ernie se mets à danser avec Violette. Deux hommes sont obligés de le faire rasseoir car son dos s'est bloqué. Carl et Alec échange un regard complice et avant que je ne comprenne ce qui m'arrive me voilà sur la piste de danse.

A peine que je m'assoie à ma place, toute essoufflée, que l'on annonce la cérémonie du coucher. Des bras musclés me portent. Tout va très vite et à peine eus-je le temps de dire ouf que me voilà nue dans les bras de mon époux. Il m'embrasse dans le cou.

« Bonsoir Lady Feuerbach »

Je ris et il m'attire sur le lit. Je m'adonne complètement à lui, oubliant tout ce que ce trouve dans ce monde.


	11. Chapter 11 : bataille du Trident

**Chapitre 11 :**

 _Alexander :Fieldsunny_

Je regarde Rosalia dormir, près de moi. Sa respiration est lente et régulière. Ma femme... Je souris à cette pensée. J'ai vécu la journée d'hier comme un rêve. Tout était si beau, si fantastique, que je me suis pincé deux ou trois fois pour être sûr que je ne dormais pas. Je la revois s'avancer vers l'autel dans sa robe blanche. On aurait dit un ange.

Des bruits et des voix me parviennent de la cour. La réalité me frappe en plein fouet. Mon père va partir. Je me lève sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Rosalia. Je m'habille.

« - Tu veux de l'aide ?»

L'accent endormi de mon épouse me surprend. Je refuse et la remercie. Je peux me débrouiller seul. Ma jambe me lance mais je retiens de grimacer. J'entends Rosalia s'habiller. Nous sortons main dans la main, dans la cour, me soutenant toujours à une cane.

Violette et Carl sont déjà là. Père selle son cheval, un magnifique étalon noir. Mon père se tourne enfin vers nous. Il prend Carl par les épaules, le serre dans ses bras :

" - Tu sais ce que j'attends de toi, mon fils. Protège Fieldsunny et ses habitants. Tu es un grand guerrier la ville a de la chance de t'avoir et moi aussi"

Puis mon père se tourne vers moi :

" - Dépêche-toi de guérir, mon garçon. Tu es le seigneur de ces terres maintenant. Je suis sûr que tu seras un meilleur suzerain que je n'aurais jamais été. Je suis fier de toi"

Il me prend longuement dans ses bras. Je sais que comme moi il se retient de pleurer. Il se détache de moi pour baiser la main de Rosalia :

" - Je suis heureux de vous connaître, Lady. Je compte sur vous pour me donner plein de petits-enfants.

Il ajoute plus bas :

\- Veillez sur lui.

\- J'y compte bien, répond ma femme "

Il prend Violette dans ses bras, elle enfouie sa tête dans son cou pour sangloter. Il lui caresse les cheveux tendrement.

"- Quand est-ce que vous allez revenir, Père ?

\- Je ne sais pas, ma douce fleur, mais je ne serai jamais bien loin, ne t'inquiète pas. Sèche ces larmes, veux-tu ! Tu es une Feuerbach et nous continuerons de brûler. "

Il la serre encore quelques instants dans ses bras avant de la reposer. Il nous jette un dernier regard et s'installe sur sa monture. Les portes s'ouvrent et il s'en va au trot, suivi par ser Philippe et deux mille hommes.

Violette continue à sangloter après la fermeture des portes. Rosalia la serre contre elle.

" Il ne va pas revenir, hein ? dis ma petite sœur.

\- À part, un miracle, non, répondit Carl en colère. "

Il part sûrement vers le terrain d'entraînement. Je reste sans voix, je sais que Carl a raison mais l'entendre tout haut me fait mal. Violette se met à pleurer de plus belle. Elle se dégage de l'étreinte de Rosalia et s'enfuit en courant. Je vais pour la suivre mais Rosalia me retient le bras.

" Laisse, dit-elle, tu ne peux rien contre son chagrin "

Et contre le mien ? Ma jambe me fait de plus en plus souffrir. Rosalia le voit bien, elle passe son bras autour de ma taille et m'emmène à l'intérieur du château. Est-ce vraiment ma jambe qui me fait souffrir ? Je me laisse aller contre un mur. Je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps. Des larmes de chagrin mais aussi de colère. En colère contre cette foutue guerre qui n'est pas la nôtre, en colère contre Aerys le Fol, contre Baratheon et ses maudits alliés, contre moi-même. Si je n'avais pas été blessé, j'aurais pu partir à la place de mon père.

* * *

 _Abraham :_

Cela nous prit presque une journée entière pour rejoindre le Prince Rhaegar et ses troupes. Mes jambes et mon dos me font souffrir à cause de la longue chevauchée. Je n'ose pourtant pas boire la prescription du maestre, de peur de ne plus être tout à fait moi-même. Je serre les temps pour ne rien montrer, je ne veux pas que les jeunes hommes croient que je suis trop vieux et trop faible pour me battre. Même s'ils n'auraient pas tout à fait tord...

Nous avons préparer notre campement pour la nuit dans une clairière à queques kilomètres de Harrenhal. Le Prince convoque alors les plus haut dirigeant pour parler de la stratègie militaire à adopter. Selon, les derniers calculs des éclaireurs nous serions en supériorité numérique vis à vis des rebelles. Mais il ne faut tout de même pas sous-estimer les combattants du Nord. A ce qu'on dit un combattant nordien vaut deux chevalier du Sud. Je ne dirai pas cela mais il faut tout de même se méfier.

Lewyn Martell propose d'encercler les rebelles puis de les prendre par surprise. Mais la suggestion fut vite balayée, la preuve que le prince dornien ne connaît pas la géographie de Westeros. En effet, les rebelles sont de l'autre côté du fleuve ( Le Trident) il nous faudra donc traverser le gué. Plusieurs personnes proposent des plans d'attaques compliqués à réaliser comme traverser le Trident pour arriver par derrière. Finalement, ce fut la suggestion de ser Barristan Selmy qui est retenue : attaquer de front et jouer sur notre supériorité numérique.

Nous quittons Rhaegar. Sur le chemin vers ma tente, ser Philippe me demande ce que je pense de la stratègie. Il est vrai que je suis resté silencieux durant notre petite assemblée.

« Nous n'avons pas le choix », je lui répond.

En effet, nous n'avons pas le choix. Aerys me l'a bien rappelé dans son message :

 _Rappelez-vous Lord Abraham, Fieldsunny est sur la Route Royale._

J'en viens à me demander si je n'aurais pas dû faire comme Tywin Lannister : ne plus me soumettre à la couronne et pourquoi pas me ranger du côté des rebelles ? Mais je n'ai pas la trempe de Tywin. J'espère avoir fait le bon choix, peut-être que finalement être du côté de la couronne réussira à protéger mes enfants ? Mais j'espère qu'Alexander saura prendre la bonne décision si les rebelles venaient à prendre la route royale.

La nuit fut courte et nous nous mettons en route pour le gué du Trident. Nous chevauchons au trot. Mon dos me fait de plus en plus souffrir. La douleur est quasiment insupportable. A cause des ses idioties de tournoi. Sarah m'avait bien que j'étais trop vieux mais j'étais orgueilleux. Je ne voulais pas qu'on pense que j'avais perdu ma force d'antan.

Enfin, nous arrivons au gué. L'armée ennemi est déjà de l'autre côté de la rive. Des éclaireurs ont certainement dû les prévenir. Nous restons plusieurs minutes à nous toiser. Un silence de mort règne. On entend seulement les remous du fleuve. Puis sans crier garde, le Prince Rhaegar brandit son épée et hurle :

« Pour Westeros ! »

Il est bientôt suivi par des dizaines de milliers d'hommes. Quant à ma part je me bat pour Fieldsunny, pour mes enfants.

Nous nous lançons au galop vers le gué, chargeant les rebelles qui font de même. L'impact eut lieu quelques secondes plus tard. Les hommes de l'avant-garde tombèrent de leur monture les premiers, les obligeant à se battre au corps à corps. L'adrénaline me saisit. Ma douleur me quitte peu à peu quand je croise le fer avec un pauvre garçon nordien. Pas le temps pour m'apitoyer sur son sort, l'instinct de survie fait son travail et je lui transperce la gorge. Autour de moi, c'est la confusion, tout le monde se bat, je n'arrive plus à distinguer qui est qui. Beaucoup d'hommes sont déjà tomber.

Mais je me rappelle vite que je n'ai plus vingt ans. Deux hommes m'assaillent, me forçant à combattre deux côtés différents. Je suis désarçonné et je tombe par-terre. Ma douleur se réveille, je ne peux plus bougé. Un de mes assaillants démonte et s'avance vers moi. C'est Lord Karstark, il me semble. Il lève son épée, me jette un regard qui se veut désolé et me l'enfonce dans la gorge. Je suffoque avant que tout ne devienne noir.

* * *

 _Alexander :_

Je serre le parchemin dans mon poing. Je ne pleure pas. Peut-être que je n'ai plus de larmes ? Je fixe l'horizon à travers la fenêtre. La main rassurante de Rosalia se pose sur mon épaule. Il faut que j'avertisse mon petite frère et a petite sœur que nous avons perdu la bataille ainsi que Père.


	12. Chapter 12 : deuil

**Chapitre 12 :**

 _Violette : à Fieldsunny_

Je suis dans mon lit. Dehors, le vent souffle dans les arbres, faisant un bruit terrifiant qui ressemble au cri d'un revenant. Je me chante une chanson que ma septa m'a apprise pour me rassurer. Je m'endors quand soudain, quelque chose m'attrape le pied. Je me débats. Mais en vain, l'intrus me serre un peu plus la cheville et me tire vers lui. J'essaie de crier à l'aide mais je n'y arrive pas. C'est comme si j'avais perdu ma voix. J'ai peur. Je pleure. Pourquoi Alec n'est pas là ? Père ? Je suis toute seule, dans le noir. Au secours !

L'intrus m'attrape et me porte sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac de farine. Nous sortons dans la cour. Je tente de me dégager de son emprise mais rien n'y fait je ne peux pas bouger. Les gens crient et pleurent. L'homme me jette violemment.

Mais alors que je pensais que j'allais atterrir sur le sol, je tombe dans un feu. Je hurle mais pas un son ne sort. Des visages sont près du miens. Je vois, d'abord, Carl qui a toujours son expression déterminée, puis Rosalia qui me sourit comme elle le fait toujours et Alec qui me remet une mèche derrière l'oreille en riant. Ne voyent-ils pas qui sont en train de brûler ? J'ai mal. Je sens ma chair se détacher de mes os. Je hurle encore une dernière fois.

* * *

 _Rosalia_ :

Violette se glisse dans notre lit, en larmes et trempée de sueur. Alec la prend dans ses bras. Il la berce et lui chuchote des paroles réconfortantes. Au bout d'environ une heure, elle finit par s'endormir sans se détacher de son frère. Cela fait deux nuits qu'elle fait ses horribles cauchemars. Depuis la mort de son père... Personne ne sait de quoi elle rêve. Elle refuse d'en parler prétendant qu'elle ne s'en souvint pas.

La mort du seigneur de Fieldsunny a atterré tout le monde. Même si nous nous étions préparé à la terrible annonce, la tristesse s'est emparé de nous. Le plus dur, je pense pour tous les habitants de Fieldsunny, c'est d'être impuissant face à la douleur des Feuerbach. Carl passe ses journées voire une bonne partie de la nuit, une épée à la main, c'est à peine s'il se nourrit. Et Violette... je ne saurais dire comment elle a changé... juste que sa flamme en elle s'est éteinte. Elle a perdu ce qui la caractérisait sa joie de vivre, son insouciance d'enfant.

Alec aussi n'est plus le même. Il ne dort plus, il mange seulement pour manger. Il reste toutes la journée dans le bureau de son père. Tant de tâches l'incombent maintenant qu'il est seigneur de Fieldsunny. Comment peut-il faire le deuil de son père alors que tellement de choses le préoccupent ? Son frère, sa sœur l'inquiètent. Diriger Fieldsunny l'inquiète. Les rebelles l'inquiètent.

Depuis qu'ils ont mis l'armée royale en déroute, les rebelles marchent vers Port-Réal. Et donc vers nous... A peine la moitié de nos troupes sont revenues du Trident. Rien pour arrêter les rebelles. Nous périrons avant de s'en rendre compte.

Je ne sais pas grand chose sur les guerres. Mais beaucoup de personnes m'ont parlé de celle-ci. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi devrions-nous subir les conséquences d'une poignée d'hommes. Cette guerre n'est pas la nôtre. Ne peut-on pas avoir un peu de tranquillité, de paix, de sécurité ? Tout ce qui se dit sur Aerys n'est pas glorieux. Pourquoi soutenir quelqu'un qui n'a visiblement pas toute sa raison ? Mais Baratheon est-il mieux ?

J'ai tellement peur. J'ai peur que les rebelles mettent la ville à feu et à sang. Qu'ils tuent la seule personne que j'ai jamais aimé et qui m'a jamais aimé. J'ai peur que l'on m'arrache la liberté que j'ai toujours voulu et qu'en même temps on prenne celle des gens qui me sont proches.

* * *

 _Alexander :_

Ils devraient déjà être là. Ils ont sans doute pris du retard. Tant mieux. J'ai plus de temps pour prendre ma décision sur ce que je vais faire. Mais que vais-je faire ? Faire ce que les Targaryens attendent de moi, ralentir les forces rebelles . Nous avons mille hommes, seulement, 35 fois moins qu'eux. Autant courir au suicide.

Se rallier à leur rébellion ? Nous subirions les foudres du Roi, ou plutôt son feu grégeois. C'est là aussi courir au suicide. Et puis s'allier avec les meurtriers de mon père jamais ! Jamais, je ne pourrais ployer le genou devant l'homme qui a causé la mort de mon père. Celui pour qui les femmes ne sont là que pour assouvir ses envies d'hommes. Je ne peux pas ployer le genou devant le genre d'homme qu'est Robert Baratheon. Il n'a pas d'honneur. Mais Aerys non plus.

Ma tête bourdonne à cause de toutes ces questions, de ces inquiétudes. Mon frère et ma sœur vont au plus mal. Je n'arrive même pas à trouver les mots pour les consoler. Y a-t-il des mots pour cela ? Peut-on faire réellement le deuil d'une personne chère à notre cœur ? Rosalia dit qu'il faut que je laisse le temps faire ses choses. Elle a sûrement raison. Je ne puis rien faire de plus.

Je regarde par la fenêtre du bureau de mon père. Le ciel est bleu. Tout est si calme. Le calme avant la tempête ? Le maestre fait son entrée. Il se racle la gorge et m'annonce la nouvelle attendue. Selon des éclaireurs, les rebelles seraient à moins d'une demi-journée de Fieldsunny. Eddard Stark est à la tête, Baratheon a été blessé. Puis il commence à parler de nos options.

Je ne l'écoute plus. Je regarde les oiseaux volaient là-haut, si près des nuages. J'aimerais être avec eux à cet instant. Ne pas me soucier du monde d'en-bas. Être totalement libre. Finalement, le maestre s'en va. Je reste quelques minutes à contempler le ciel.

J'ai pris ma décision, en toute connaissance de causes.


End file.
